1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security element having an electronic display device, in particular a digital display for displaying security-relevant information or patterns. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for marking, identifying or authenticating objects or living beings in which the object or living being is equipped with a security element with an electronic display device, in particular a digital display for displaying security-relevant information or patterns, wherein the information or patterns shown change based on an algorithm and/or external influences.
2. Description of the Background Art
Current security elements or security systems always still exhibit defects with respect to anti-forgery protection or the prevention of abuse. Security features are identified by the forgers and copied as close to the original as possible. Even objects such as IDS, documents or access cards, which have several different types of security features (e.g., holographic signs, watermarks, information stored on magnetic tape, color codes, etc.) can be reproduced and thus faithfully rendered.
A way of making such security features secure against forgery lies in making them appear invisible to the forger. However, this type of system functions well only as long as the forger has no knowledge of rendering visible or evaluation and the actually authorized bearer is in possession of the object marked or equipped with the security element. If, for example, the ID or the access card is stolen, the holder thereof, although he is not authorized, can identify himself and possibly gain access to restricted areas. The problem of the security elements known in the prior art lies in the fact that they are too rigid and are not flexible enough with respect to their security features. Reference is made, by way of example, in this context to DE 10 2004 045 211 A1. A security document is described therein with electrically controlled display element for generating an optical security feature with an associated electrical current source. The display element has an organic light-emitting diode, for example, which is shaped in the form of a pattern or a number. The display element thus provides a light-emitting structure on a certain wavelength. The display element can furthermore be embodied in the form of a pattern or a number in an electrochromic manner. The structure shown on the display element is dependent on the applied electric voltage. In the event of theft or loss, the bearer can also authorize himself by means of documents or objects marked with a display element of this type in a system-secure manner. This is unsatisfactory.
Another display system in a security document is described in DE 10 2005 030 626 A1. The security document has an integrated circuit for communication with an external read and/or write device and at least one display system integrated into the security document. This is designed to provide a self-personalizing document. After the personalization, the display system contains person-specific and/or document-specific data, in particular the name and/or biometric data of the document holder or the validity period of the document, and in addition preferably comprises one or more security elements, which are likewise integrated into the security document. A security document of this type is also rigid with its security features and does not avoid an unauthorized bearer being able to gain access to certain areas or even being able to mark a forgery (e.g., a forged painting or piece of furniture) with a genuine security element true to the original. For example, if an artist has a personalized security element customized for him and if he uses it to indicate the originality of the works of art produced by him, in the event of the loss or theft of this security element, any unauthorized person can pass off a duplicate of a work of art as an original. This is not satisfactory.
DE 10 2004 049 998 A1, which corresponds to US 2009/0074229, and which discloses a device and a method for visually representing measuring values. The visual representation of authenticity data or other measuring values is hereby veiled by visually representing not the measuring values themselves, but camouflage data, which are formed by measuring values changed with the aid of a mathematical algorithm.